megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll Caskett
is a character from the Mega Man Legends series based on Roll from the original series. She is a 14 year old girl, and was raised together with Mega Man Volnutt, her best friend. Roll is a caring person and is always concerned with Mega Man's safety when he is in a digout. Roll is an enthusiastic genius mechanic and can create, repair, modify, and pilot almost any type of machine. She is in charge of piloting and maintaining her family's airship, the Flutter, and is shown piloting other vehicles. Roll is also Mega Man's Spotter; she gives him information via radio based on what she can see with her equipment. She builds new parts for him, including Special Weapons and Buster Parts, from what he finds on his digs.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Know Your Heroine: Roll Caskett History Roll is the granddaughter of the famous professor Barrell Caskett, who has raised her ever since her parents Matilda and Banner disappeared searching for the Mother Lode in Forbidden Island. She wants to find the Mother Lode before anyone else, being motivated by her hopes that her parents are still alive and will find them. When Barrell found Mega Man Volnutt, he raised him alongside Roll. Roll supports Mega Man in his adventures as a Digger. Mega Man Legends When the'' Flutter'' crash-lands in Kattelox Island, Roll and her family are stuck in the island until their airship is repaired. She supports Mega Man in his adventure as his spotter, and she also develops new parts for him. Early in the game, she gives a walkie-talkie to Mega Man so he can call her, being able to transport him around the island with the Support Car. Using the large Refractors found by Mega Man, Roll repairs Wily's boat to take Mega Man to the Lake Jyun Sub-Gate, and later uses the Flutter to reach the entrance of the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. Mega Man Legends 2 One year after leaving Kattelox Island, Barrell is invited by Verner Von Bluecher to go in a new expedition to Forbidden Island with the giant airship Sulphur-Bottom, and Roll is sad that they may find the Mother Lode before her, deciding to stay in the Flutter instead of accompanying her grandfather. While she and Mega Man were watching the conference on the Sulphur-Bottom with their TV, Roll saw the strange woman that looks like her mother Matilda, and Mega Man cheers her up to make her go discover if that's really her. While going to the Sulphur-Bottom, Data accidentally starts a fire on the Flutter, and Roll tries to repair the emergency sprinklers while Mega Man extinguishes the flames. If the player takes too long or receives much damage, she will fix them. To be able to pass by Forbidden Island's storm and save the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew (which got stuck in the storm because of Gatz's attack), Roll decides to create a Dropship, a vehicle originally designed by her father. Mega Man and Roll go to the Calinca continent to buy parts for it in Yosyonke City. In the city's Junk Shop, Roll shows the ship's schematics and the owner asks if they are friends of Joe, the man that just left the shop and was also working in a Dropship, having similar schematics. Roll wonders if Joe knows her father, and goes to his laboratory, were his "daughter" says he went to Yosyonke's Abandoned Mine to find a Refractor for the Dropship. They hurry to the mine to help Joe, and find him badly injured, taking him back to Yosyonke to be treated. Joe says his Dropship is almost complete, and allows them to use it. When Roll asks about her parents, Joe laments for not being able to help, as he has amnesia and doesn't remember anything, saying he had the blueprints with him when he was found near Yosyonke. Roll completes Joe's Dropship and Mega Man uses it to save the Sulphur-Bottom. Inside Bluecher's airship, Mega Man and Roll learn about the four keys to the Mother Lode, and return to the Flutter to go after them, Roll staying in the Flutter most of the time. During the course of the game, Mega Man can talk with Roll inside the Flutter to travel, give gifts to her, and give money to her to repair the damaged caused by the fire in the beginning. Roll can become happy or angry with Mega Man depending of his actions, which influences the prices of her weapon upgrades (by buying a new tool kit or breaking them) and what she writes on her diary. In Manda Island, Tron Bonne jams Roll's transmission and uses a voice modifier to talk like Roll, trying to make Mega Man think she is a bad person, but after her defeat, the transmission returns and Mega Man is happy to see the person talking wasn't her. In Nino Island, Roll repairs the Parabola Gun to defeat Glyde's airship, King Glydon. When they return to Calinca, Roll pilots the train modified by Joe to help Mega Man fight against the Gemeinschaft. When Mega Man is severely injured in the battle against Geetz, Roll got very worried with him, asking Yuna many times if there was anything she could do to help. When Yuna said he would probably going to be all right, she almost started crying, and is relieved when he regains consciousness. Mega Man than goes to Elysium, and doesn't return. It's unknown if Roll knowns for sure if the woman that looks like her mother (which body is being used by Yuna) is really Matilda or someone else. At the end of the second game, she is seen working with Tron on building a rocket to retrieve Mega Man from Elysium, their tenth rocket exploding. Unfortunately, her working with Tron results in the two of them bickering on details and refusing to accept Data's help, leaving Data to lament on how long Mega Man will be stuck up there. Mega Man Legends 3 Roll would have appear in Mega Man Legends 3. In the game she works in the 28th rocket to rescue Mega Man. Other appearances In the demo Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1, Roll gives a tutorial to Mega Man in the first mission. In the fourth mission, she is kidnapped by Tron and placed inside a crate in Manda Island. Mega Man tries to rescue her, but after defeating the Servbots and Tron's Jagd Krabbe, he discovers Data had already saved her. Roll appears in the mobile phone games Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands! and Kobun Flies?. In Namco × Capcom, Roll appears alongside Mega Man Volnutt as a playable unity. Cameo appearances Roll has a cameo appearance in the ending of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, in the background of the Running Battle mode from Pocket Fighter and has two cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. In the game Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Frank West can use Roll's clothes after completing the game in hard mode with S rank. The outfit includes a blonde wig with her hairstyle and a Data doll hanging in the left arm. In episode 11 of the MegaMan Star Force anime, an advertising TV screen shows a quick glance of a woman with the same clothes and hairstyle as Roll. Gallery Rollcasket.jpg|Roll in Mega Man Legends 2. MML2RollCoat.jpg|Roll with a coat in Mega Man Legends 2. MML3Roll.png|Roll as she would appear in Mega Man Legends 3. NxCRollCaskett.jpg|Roll in Namco × Capcom. SvCCF2Roll.png|Roll in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. MML2RollView.jpg|Front, side and back view of Roll from Mega Man Legends 2. MML3RollConceptA.png|Concept art of Roll from Mega Man Legends 3. MML3RollConceptB.png|Concept art of Roll from Mega Man Legends 3. CaskettPhoto.png|Photo of a young Roll with her parents. Gem04.jpg|Mega Man and Roll in Pocket Fighter. FrankCaskett.jpg|Frank West dressed as Roll in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. Black_hair_Roll_Add_.png|Roll's cameo in the MegaMan Star Force anime. Trivia *In Mega Man Legends 2, if Mega Man shows Roll affection by getting her things from gift shops and by protecting her in the Calinca Tundra, she will write in her diary about her feelings towards Mega Man. This is obviously hinting at a love relationship Roll has with him (reading it if the player returns from Elysium has Roll openly state that she loves him), but it's never revealed in the main story. *At one point in Mega Man Legends, if the player walk into Roll's room after fixing the Flutter, there is a scene where she embarrassedly shouts at Mega Man for walking into her room (it's implied that he walked in on her while she was changing), and then tells him to knock next time. After apologizing, Mega Man raises his fist in a victory pose. **A similar event to the above also happens in Mega Man Legends 2; after buying and/or collecting the three gift items from island shops and giving them to Roll, she disappears from the cockpit of the Flutter, leaving only Data in the room. Data suggests that Mega Man should take a bath, but if the player goes to the Flutter bathroom and enters, a voice-only scene "Eek! What do you think you're doing?!" implies that Mega Man walked in on Roll taking a bath herself (Roll later mentions both this and the above event in her diary). Mega also raises his fist in a victory pose. Interestingly enough, this event is the trigger for Roll to drop all weapon upgrade prices by 10%. *The pattern on the original Roll's broom is similar to the pattern on Roll Caskett's hat. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists